twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twilightsagafan/My Older Dog: Blackie
So I know many users that I've chatted knew that I had 3 dogs, while I'm gonna tell y'all why this blog is going to my olddest dog my Blackie.. It was in June the first Firday of the month it was around 4:00 (NY Time) and my mom let Blackie out in the front yard and I was holding the door open, and mom called him, we both could tell he was havin a hard time walkin on the back leg, (he had right leg removed in Dec of 2011) and he had 3 legs, Mollie and Dakota were in their cages so we could let Blackie out,so my mom had me get her the muzzel to put over Blackie's mouth, so he won't bite her, so she put it on him before we let him out, and she was tryin to get him inside so she want to pick him up, and he almost bite her, casue he was in pain, cause had a lot of the tumors under his stomach, and once he was in my mom called my dad a week cryin and I saw her cryin so I started to cry. The second week, that Monday was my last day of School besides regrents, so on Tuesday I was home, my mom came home at 11:00 and she took a bath and a nap, it was before my sister was gonna go to work, we let him out in the front yard ad I was holding the door open for him again and my mom and sister were trying to get him in with the muzzel on, so Amanda picked him up and he was wineing, and after she had him in and finished getting ready for work. On Wed it was the same thing but my mom knew it was almost time, so Thursday I had my math regrents, so my dad took my to review class, and at 9 my mom and sister took Blackie to the vet, my mom work give her the day off to be with Blackie, and at lunch I called my sister and she said he had to go back to vet after I finished my test, so after I finsihed my regrents, my mom came and picked me up and she told me the news and I was crying on the way home, and it was hard to think June 12th was the last day Blackie would be alive with us, so around 3, we want to the vet with Blackie in the van and my sister rode in her truck, we had his strawberry shortcake blanket in the van and he want to the barthroom on it, so when we where at the vet, my mom told the people there and the came to get Blackie and we want in with him, and he was so hard, when the vet put the med in him, he didn't want it he was tryin to fright back, and a couple mins later he was gone, and we were crying, but that Firday we got his ashes and clay paw ptint back for the vet. This was the last pictue of Blackie I took. R.I.P. Blackie 2000 - 2013 Category:Blog posts